Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile is an anthropromorphic crocodile, and leader of the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency. History The Search for Dr. Eggman After Dr. Eggman disappeared, the Chaotix Detective Agency started to search the doctor so they could ring him to justice. After finding anything in Imperial City the Chaotix found Orbot and Cubot and they interrogated them but the two robots didn't know anything about doctor's whereabouts. His computer told any escape plan so the group searched in Eggman's other bases, finding trouble: on the way Vector tangled with a giant snake in Mystic Jungle. (StH: #5) After receiving an anonymous tip, the Chaotix finally found Eggman in a village, but it seemed that he was suffering an amnesia, he became a productive person for the residents gaining the name of "Mr. Tinker" and didn't remember anything about his evil deeds. Doubting of Eggman's condition now that he was good person the Chaotix had a new dilemma: wether or not if was right to penalize Eggman. (StH: #5) Espio the Chameleon eventually brought Sonic to the village, so he could help the Chaotix to solve the problem. After Sonic got a look at the amnesiac Eggman, the blue blur started talking with Vector and the head of the village about what to do with him until a Badnik horde approached the village. The Chaotix engaged the Badniks while Sonic confronted Eggman. Soon after Sonic joined the Chaotix to clear the area, thought, he informed his friends that Eggman was terrified by his own robots. With the group believing now that Eggman was indeed a changed man, Charmy annoyed Vector with how the crocodile had doubted Eggman's change of heart. Settling afterward on leaving Eggman to his new life, Vector got ready to depart with his friends when Shadow and Rouge showed up to eliminate Eggman. (StH: #5) When Sonic and Shadow began fighting, Vector and the Chaotix planned to help Sonic, only to see that they could not keep up with them. As a result, they turned their attention to Rouge, whom Vector blamed for Shadow's arrival. However, Rouge revealed that she was on their side. She informed them that Shadow was already looking for Eggman and would have hurt the Chaotix if they got in his way. As such, she gave the Chaotix the anonymous tip that led them to Eggman so they would have time to verify Eggman's situation and bring in Sonic before she "helped" Shadow find Eggman. Afterward, Vector and the Chaotix tried to stop Shadow from getting to Eggman, but failed. Fortunately, Shadow had been convinced by Sonic to talk to the amnesiac Eggman first. After Eggman showed Shadow that his "Eggman Land" was but an amusement park for children, Shadow and Rouge took their leave. (StH: #6) Appearance Vector is a large, tall, green-skinned crocodile with red scales down his back. Vector sports a bulky body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He wears small, black shoulder pads, white gloves with black-and-orange cuffs embellished with gold buckles, black shoes figured with white and orange colors, and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and are somewhat chunky in design. Personality Vector is an accomplished detective who takes his profession very seriously, his agency's policy being to never leave a case half-done. He is also one of high moral standards, as he questioned whether it would be ethical or not to penalize Dr. Eggman after the doctor had seemingly lost his memories about his evil deeds and turned over a new leaf. While very heroic and more than willing to help out his friends and allies, Vector also has ambitions about getting rich as seen by his desire to get "hazard pay" for his and his colleagues' heroic efforts. Vector is shown to have a short temper and aggressive manners that surface whenever he feels insulted or peeved, namely when Charmy annoys him. Powers and abilities Vector is in possession of extraordinary strength, being able to crush Badniks with his bare hands, keep a giant snake's mouth open using brute force, and fold metal sheets like paper. He likewise possesses incredible jaw strength, enough to easily chew through metal. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat *Chaotix Detective Agency **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee ***Espio the Chameleon *Dr. Eggman (As "Mr. Tinker") (Formerly) *Resistance **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna **Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Anton **Hoverby **Cubot **Dr.Eggman **Orbot **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic ****Master Overlord Background Information *Vector made his full debut in the SEGA 32X spin-off game Knuckles Chaotix, though an earlier version of the character appeared in official art for the scrapped "Sonic’s Band" concept from the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. Long after Chaotix, Vector returned in his current incarnation-along with his current Chaotix teammates-in Sonic Heroes. References Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males